Wizard (f/k/a Jana Cero)
Background The beautiful, mysterious, and extremely knowledgeable woman of little known origin. Wizard is the very first Android to achieve consciousness. She has been rumored to have been alive for many years more than what her supposed appearance would reveal. Despite her shrouded history, she is currently the most sought after information broker in the entire world. She holds very powerful friends in high places and is well connected with reach far outside Neon District. Due to her unique ICM (intel core matrix), she is consistently a being of interest to the authorities, the black market, and many other walks of life in between. Her information network is unrivaled and she uses her abilities to the fullest to make an enviable amount of wealth. Personality Wizard has been described has regal. Many who have encountered her have felt an overwhelming presence when she is nearby. Her beauty and elegance belie a vast other-worldliness type of feel to her. Her origins only further add to her mystique. She is extremely polite, and extraordinarily well informed on nearly all happenings with Neon District. She is also a being of her word and practices the utmost care in gathering information as well as caring for classified information. Her honorable qualities are what made her wildly successful in her field as a prominent information broker. As she understands exactly who and what she is, she does take care to keep a low profile, trusting only a few. To those whom she gives her trust, they receive her unwavering loyalty in return. Despite her remarkable abilities, Wizard prefers to avoid physical conflict unless absolutely necessary. She is more for diplomacy than anything else. However when pushed, she is a truly fearsome and skillful opponent. Company & Guild Affiliation In her profession as an information broker, Wizard started her own company called "CrownEx", which she has developed her entire industry around. The power of her independent company has reach far beyond the borders of Neon District alone. Wizard finds herself making many a trip internationally due to the high demand for her incredible services as the best information broker ("IB" for short) in the world. She isn't the only IB however. But instead of creating a hostile market with unhealthy competition, she instead allied with other IBs to help create the "Broker's Guild Alliance." The BGA has set the gold standard for IBs to specialize in a particular area of expertise, diversifying the market and creating a burgeoning international industry. Abilities Wizard shares all of the special abilities afforded by other androids and then some. (Please see the "Androids Abilities" section for that overview). In addition to her shared abilities of her android bretheren, she has a multitude of abilities only she is capable of. Vast Intelligence-''' The programming of her unique ICM is what allowed her to achieve consciousness in the first place. Via her programming and its beneficial anomalies, she has an endless thirst for knowledge. The powers of her being allow her access to information that most could only dream of. Her intelligence is only expanding as well, due to the special coding in her ICM. '''Technobody Manipulation: '''Wizard has programmed the ability to manipulate any part of her body and form it into useful weapons, tools, or other gadgets that she has uploaded into her ICM's database. '''Energy Conversion: One of her upgrades allows her to draw energy from other sources of energy to be converted for extra or backup power if need be. She can also use this absorption of energy offensively or defensively. Override: Perhaps one of her most useful abilities. The power of her ICM allows her to slave, manipulate, and control nearly any piece of technology available, including other androids or drones. She can access their coding and control kernels simply by touch or remotely to either: * - jam feeds * -erase or extract data * -wipe clean any mission protocols and install new ones. * -Manipulate data * -Corrupt data * -Initiate DDOS attacks, insert viruses, trojans, data surveillance daemons all while having a conversation elswhere. Hyper Analytics - This is an incredibly useful function she created to initiate automatically when scanning and dealing with unfamiliar programs that may or may not be dangerous. She uses a highly intuitive "Sandbox" function; security mechanism for separating running programs, usually in an effort to mitigate system failures or software vulnerabilities from spreading . Being as brilliant as she is, she also runs this program through her Heads up display when speaking with people she doesn't trust. Using the sandbox in conjunction with her HUD allows her to track a number of physiological indicators to help determine one's mood, potential state of mind, and other diagnostic data. ( much like Caiden can with the NOVO software). Category:Characters Category:Androids